


Friedrich\Albrecht -- Circles

by mangobango2



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Video, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	Friedrich\Albrecht -- Circles




End file.
